The present invention relates to an automated code recognition system including the coded label, a type of font for providing the coded label and the method of analyzing the code, and in particular, with respect to a binary or two level code employing, for example, background and appropriate indicia. Binary codes of this type may be used for personal or merchandise identification through optical and/or magnetic techniques.
Semi-automated and fully automated sensing systems for code recognition purposes are quickly becoming a more attractive consideration for point-of-sale operations, such as a check-out counter application in retail stores and supermarkets. They provide quick and accurate data access for such items as: merchandise identification; merchandise price, and; credit identification.
It has been found that it would be desirable for such systems to be versatile to accomodate small as well as large operations and thus to lend themselves to hand-held operator actuated scanners, in addition to the larger and more sophisticated fixed scanner stations, by which merchandise is normally transported. In addition, the system should be flexible to also accommodate the reading of coded labels generated with hand-operated printing devices that may be used at retail outlets, as opposed to printed labels that are derived from sophisticated printing machines normally having minimal tolerances in print variations. Even the latter occasionally generate irregularities caused by problems incurred in each, the plate making and printing process.
It should be readily evident, however, that the use of hand-operated instruments introduces problems which can affect the overall efficiency of such systems. For example, a hand-operated scanner in being moved over a coded label would be subject to speed variations, acceleration variations, and/or angular velocity components in directions normal to the code transverse direction. The hand-operated printing mechanism, on the other hand, would introduce variations in print that might play havoc with the print tolerances for which such a system is specified. These variations in print tolerance might also occur as a consequence of the wide variety of coded media to which such a system should lend itself. Such coded media might include credit cards, labels, tickets, packages, etc.